New World Rising
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: Two years since London was attacked, Hellsing nearly wiped out along with the citizens. Yet out of the ashes a society is plotting to finish England, while Seras seeks out Miraki, a woman who seems to know more about vampires than Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

He was shocked to say the least; his power was permitting him to do things that were not impossible yet frowned upon in practice. He was watching through the eyes of a servant he brainwashed in Britain. He had sent her to spy on the Helsing family when she had encountered their new vampire, a young blonde woman their last pet had turned damned for a reasoning he never had or would explain. Of course he had not sent his agent in empty handed, THEY were always prepared to fight their damned brothers and he was under the false impression that this one was just a simple vampire, and ordered his agent to burn her.

Their weaponry easily consumed the blonde vampire's body; a silver cross designed that when it struck a vampire's heart to inject blessed water into the victim, till this day none had survived. Needless to say he was as surprised as his servant Clare was seeing the sky darken as the blonde vampire's body began to heal through the shadows growing forth from her body. However the difference between him and his servant was he understood why the vampire was acting in such a way.

Thus soon his look of shock and fear slowly twitched into an open mouth smile, soon giving way to a light laugh. Watching the scene through his mind, the man opened his eyes, losing connection with his servant knowing she would not live much longer. Standing up the tall blonde haired man readjusted his tuxedo and left the dark closet he was connecting to his servant in. Walking into the high dollar Victorian style home the man went over to a bed stand which happened to hold a cell phone on the top.

Flipping the phone open the man smirked ever more, his young face forming dimples from his smile as his blonde hair was tied into a tail in the back. There was no need to dial the phone, all it was used was to trace his own calls made to him through the phone. As he looked through the call history he turned to look on the bed, his smile giving way back to a frown. On the bed was a long dead brunette, wearing the same dress she had at the dance he took her from, of course when they left her throat wasn't ripped open and her neck not broken. Reaching over with his gloved right hand he took a grip on her head, snapping the neck back in place so she at least looked like her neck was never injured beyond what he had to do for a drink.

Soon his smile came back as he found the call he was looking for. Hitting the call button he stood placing the phone to his ear hearing the ringing as he soon walked out of the mansion heading down the paved path road. Soon a voice came on the other end of the phone connection, "Dawn Lights Inn."

The man began to spoke in response knowing the person on the other end would be able to hear through his German accent, "Yes, this is Van Gann. I vill be over soon to pay for my room. A friend has arranged a place for me to stay, please prepare my bill."

It was around the same time. In Egypt a young looking tanned woman prepared herself for the meeting to occur. She had donated a great deal of artifacts to a major Egyptian museum and upon their request agreed to give a speech. Re-tying her braided hair, adjusting her jewelry and assuming herself that the white dress she was wearing was clean. However during this process she felt a familiar presence creep into her private room and groaned, speaking in a soft low voice. "Van Gann."

"Long time no see Miss Miraki." Van Gann said as a shadow began to form against the wall in the shape of a man, and soon the shadow took form revealing Van Gann still wearing his tuxedo.

"Exactly to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you're smug around here?"

"If I told you Miss Miraki, can you promise me you'll help arrange a meeting with the others?"

"It depends on if it's important enough to get the others involved, and knowing you it concerns a business we have past."

Van Gann smirked watching Miraki prepare herself, there was no hint of embarrassment between the two and rarely even any other emotions, "I do think I have found the heir of Dracula."

That stopped her, Miraki's eyes locked onto Van Gann in the mirror. This had to be a joke, to now of all times claim to have found something as important to them as Dracula's heir, "You're lying."

"Believe me vhen I say this Miraki, I vish I vas. Vhat I saw though, it shook my very being to its core and back out. Think of that one of us being terrified, I saw a pover being copied, a type of pover that I can only recall Dracula being able to do. The Bird of Hermes has kept himself in our vorld even though there is a chance his incarnation is forever lost vhat I sav proves he is still around in a spiritual sense."

She had not seen such passion in Van Gann in such a long time, not since she moved back into Egypt can she recall he had ever been so intense about something. "I will see about a meeting with the others, I am heading towards Britain shortly after this, I can see whom we believe to be the heir myself now will you go Van Gann?"

"Gladly, but don't keep me vaiting my dear." With that Van Gann's form once more returned to the two dimensions of a shadow soon plastering against the drywall and returning to Miraki's own shadow.

Meanwhile back inside the Hellsing compound the head of the Helsing family Integra was at her desk looking over at the newspapers, ever since the attack on London what little papers they could get all said the same thing, all asking for an explanation or better relief efforts from other countries. As Integra removed the finished cigar from her mouth a small portable camera landed on her desk from the shadows, as Integra smirked. "So this is why that girl was around here."

"There was more." Came a female voice, harsh as a blond woman stepped out of the shadows looking at the family head, her hair was cut short, fanning out at a long length near her neck. She wore an old worn out brown jacket, decorated by various medals and patchwork that she did not know, nor care what they meant. The sleeves of the jacket rolled up to her elbows. The rest of her clothing was similar to that of the pervious Helsing Vampire, simple black pants and boots, spare for the shirt, she still wore her old ill fitting uniform top. Reaching into her jacket pocket the vampire pulled out a silver cross, holding it in her gloved hand as she handed it to Integra. "It injected blessed water." The vampire said following the family head with her red eyes.

"And you survived this Seras? Either you really are like Alucard or you were lucky." Integra said looking at the weapon, they had never used something like this, it was primitive to there's in design yet used correctly could be deadlier then Hellsing's guns.

"I would have to say both; they missed my heart by less than a few millimeters." Seras said moving the collar of the jacket aside to show her master the hole in her top that did not heal with her body.

Integra watched and noticed when Seras lowered the collar again that she was hiding her left arm, it wasn't in her sleeve. "Still can't get that arm under control?"

"It's getting better, but yes. For some reason it won't keep form. No matter what's my next assignment?"

"Escort."

"Escort?"

"Yes, a wealth Egyptian woman is coming up here for some sort of relief effort for London. The queen specifically asked us to watch over."

"Us? Expecting trouble?"

"I am not sure; we couldn't find any connection to this woman and anything that could upset the supernatural."

Seras let out a light growl turning and starting to walk out the room, "Fine, but I won't like it."

Integra sighed, "You should get rid of that jacket, and it's not healthy even for you."

Seras stopped in her tracks, her head hanging lightly as she merely stood there in silence, before starting to walk once more. "It's the only thing keeping me motivated."


	2. Chapter 2

The fire leapt upward from the torch mounted onto the stone wall. Lighting the hall more than enough for the young female servant, who wore a white robed tied to a fitting position on her body, her long hair kept in place by gold bands as she carefully opened the large wooden doors of her queen's chambers, balancing a pewter plate of several mixed fruits on her forearms. "My queen, the man from the north you wished to see, his convoy arrived shortly ago."

From the large mattress of a bed rose a tall slender woman, pale by comparison to the servant, wearing gold and gem increased jewelry scattered along both of her arms, earrings, headdresses and necklaces and chains. She had streaks of black primitive makeup marking away from her eyes. Walking across the floor of the temple barefooted heading for the door of the chambers the queen placed her hand on the servant's bare shoulder, "See to the needs of his men would you?"

"Of course Cleopatra." The servant said following the queen out of the temple to the courtyard. Normally no one but royalty would dare speak to the queen by her name, Miraki along with a few of the servants were never punished for this however. As they reached where the men were being kept, a light wind blowing sand into their area, Cleopatra approached the heavily set European man making her presence known as the two of them headed back towards the temple.

The servant gathered a few of the fellow servants and slaves to attend to the party that traveled with the European. Having a few of the more attractive ones dance for the men in the nude, the servants handling the party on a most personal level where the slaves were demoted to retrieving fruits when requested. The servant was attending to a European who through her limited understanding of English figured he was a simple knight; suddenly from behind her she heard a male speaking the Egyptian tongue, "Surely you have a name don't you?"

The young servant turned back and saw a tall pale man smirking down at her, his hair wildly surrounding his head. That was where she always made herself stop remembering, she could not handle the rest. Miraki fluttered her eyes open looking out the airplane's window to see what few lights remained in London at night as they began to land. It was hard to believe that she was even able to land somewhere around London; after all they were still trying to dig out the corpses and take a proper body count.

Seras waited at the Airport, standing before a parked limousine. Watching the plane slowly land, the tires grinding against the cracked and burned cement as the plane slowly dragged to stop. Seras double-checked her left arm making sure it was out of sight as she looked up at the now opened plane door, indeed just as her master has said there was a young Egyptian woman wearing a very simple white dress, on both sides of her there was a typical bodyguard. Seras remembered something else Integra had told her, the signal to let the bodyguards know who she was.

Miraki saw the young blonde woman quicker than her bodyguards did, and was rather disgusted. Miraki was set aside from the fact that this woman seem to take more than just pride in her developed bosom, wearing such an ill fitting top and seemingly did not care if her appeal in clothing mattered. It was also the strong scent of a vampire that rung around her, her eyes may be covered by an oddly designed pair of sunglasses but there was no doubt that this blonde was not only a vampire, but to be so publicly indifference about her security told Miraki this might be the heir Van Gann mentioned. Miraki raised her right eyebrow softly in confusion seeing this seemingly one armed blonde reaching up to tap the brim of her Australian styled slouch hat. Her bodyguards seemed to recognize this however as they each nodded leaving Miraki with the blonde as they opened the door of the limousine and helped her in.

As the blonde vampire entered the other side of the limousine the vehicle started to drive away as Miraki's bodyguards headed back towards the plane, which would take them back to Egypt to report to the government. Miraki would not bring up conversation, nor did she feel that this English bred vampire would start one. Miraki had requested the personal assistance of Hellsing in escorting her to her hotel, having made many enemies back in Egypt Miraki knew the only ones qualified for it was Hellsing, furthermore it displeased Miraki. She could tell this blonde vampire was fairly new to her powers and had yet picked up upon what Miraki was.

Seras sat in the limousine in quiet, not wanting to talk to this woman. However, she felt something around her, similar to that kind of feeling a vampire got when in the presence of another, yet it was different, more primal almost. Reaching up to shut the window between the backseat and the driver with her right hand Seras shut it swiftly as her right arm, more or less a shadowy blade reached out from her jacket, pushing the sleeve aside holding the edge against the woman's throat as Seras tossed her glasses off, "What are you?"

Miraki sighed almost, if anything this vampire was not as naïve as she had originally thought, "How long have you been damned child?"

"Long enough to accept it, now what the hell are you?" Seras asked her red eyes glaring at those hazel hues of the woman, her lips curling up to banish her fangs.

Miraki looked back at Seras shaking her head, "If you were Vampire that long you would not let your emotional state follow your physical one."

Seras kept looking at the woman, even though she did not believe what she was saying, it made sense. Ever since she had been turned by her former master the only real time she used her powers were in a state of blood-lust. Not of typical lust but it did usually trigger an overwhelming emotional response. Withdrawing her shadow of an arm, it fully retracted back into her stub of a shoulder as she yanked the jacket back over her shoulder, "Now, will you answer?"

"I am just like you child. A vampire crafted by another, I was born not turned thus I can tell you were fairly new to this. You could not tell the difference yet."

Her words hit Seras, something about them, how she was being smug yet seemed to want to generally tell Seras something. Than she grasped the words that were actually said, "Wait, Vampires can't give birth to other vampires."

"True in a physiology sense it is impossible; a female's eggs will start to decay shortly after her transformation, and if a male vampire impregnated a normal woman the child would not be conceived. There is however loop holes to this, if timed correctly two vampires could meet a conception, but afterwards certain regulations and guidelines must be followed for the child to make it. I'm afraid I do not know those specifics, it is a practice not done anymore."

Seras never looked at her while Miraki was talking, always facing forward. "So is there a difference between born vampires and turned ones?"

"While the power of born vampires is generally weaker, we do gain a control over it faster. Other than that and the fact that we see the memories of our vampiric caregivers we are the same to your kind. Do not mention this to your master; I am fairly good at keeping myself at check."

That last sentence, the way she said it, how her demeanor was lost, a meekness rising up into her throat, it reminded Seras of someone. "Don't worry Miraki, as long as you don't do anything that would get her attention I won't say a word."


	3. Chapter 3

The rain thickly poured upon the compound, even the troops had trouble marching around in the ever expanding mud. The guards at the spot lights keep panning over to the path leading towards the camp, they had gotten word earlier to expect a Gestapo. Every troop and officer tried to quickly get the camp back into place till the guard at the north gate rushed towards leading officer Hoffmann. "Sir, Commander Van Gann has arrived."

Hoffmann nodded sending the solider with the others to round up the remaining Jews and force them into their barracks as he marched towards the front gate. When he arrived the gate was already open as the black car rolled through the mud trenched road into the camp. Getting out of the vehicle was a young looking black haired man, dressed fully in the standard gray uniform and cap. This had to be Kriminalkomissar Van Gann, for the others that left the car were in infantry grade uniforms.

As Hoffmann approached Van Gann he saluted how one Nazi would to the next, planting his feet firmly together and raising his arm into the air. "Kriminalkomissar, I trust your ride was a pleasant one." The fair headed officer Hoffmann stated watching the soldiers exit Van Gann's car and noticed the driver. The driver was not only a woman, but a meek looking girl at that, long flowing hair, glasses rather large for her head. Of course she also looked practically terrified of what was happening around her.

Vann Gann gave a half-hearty wave of his arm as he looked around at the camp, "As one can expect from having to travel in the rain. I vant to see your Judes." Van Gann said as straight forward as he could when Hoffmann was done saluting and watched him nod and start to lead him through the mud incrusted ground. As they walked Van Gann was almost disgusted to see none of the prisoners outside, as it occurred to him something he was told back in Berlin, "I vas told by the Führer that you also had found something rather interesting."

"Y-yes sir." Hoffmann said as they stopped, quickly grabbing the closest guard and shouted at him in German. "Please pardon us sir, if ve had knovn you vere vanting to see this it vould have already been prepared." Hoffmann said growing ever more nervous, Van Gann kept darting his eyes over the camp, looking sternly and cold-heartily everywhere his eyes met. Soon the guard returned carrying a small locked black box, by the time he returned the rain was starting to die as Hoffmann and Van Gann waited inside the commander's quarters. Opening the box Hoffmann handed Van Gann a small musket designed lead ball.

"This it?" Van Gann asked looking at the ball, turning it over between his fingertips and tested the weight against the palm of his hand.

"I know it might not look like much sir, but believe me vhen ve tested it, it vas amazing. No matter vhat ve used for a target, or how hard ve tried to hide it this bullet alvays hit it." Hoffmann tried to explain, it did not make sense even to him but he had seen it, he knew that no matter how crazy it sounded, that little bullet would be beneficial to the Führer.

Van Gann nodded, as he kept fighting back the smile his face wanted to take. This was exactly what they needed, the small force Adolf was building for the supernatural definitely could use a magic bullet. Sticking the lead ball into his uniform's pocket Van Gann got out of his chair looking towards the door, "Now, veren't ve going to see the Jude?"

Hoffmann nodded as the two of them walked across the open area, the rain now more of a mist as the ground already started to dry up, leaving only the topsoil to a mud state. They walked in silence till they reached the closest work barracks. Opening the door Hoffmann waited at the doorway till Van Gann entered and saw for him the strict work they were putting the Jews through.

Van Gann looked around the room, seeing the sickly thin men and children working on assembling bullet casings. It was exactly as he was told it to be, all the prisoners broken down, none would be in a state to tend for themselves without them. Would not even last a few days without food. Vann Gann went up behind one man, his face flatten down to a point where his bones held more volume than his skin did, wearing a far too torn and lice infected shirt for the weather they were getting. Pulling out his belt buckle pistol Van Gann aimed at the man's ear, almost smirking as he pulled the trigger, both barrels launching directly through the man's eardrum and penetrated his brain.

As the man fell to the other side Van Gann turned towards Hoffmann and the ever gathering Nazi officers. Van Gann's eyes taking to them a red shade as his grin finally took hold of his features, "Kill them all! The Russian forces vill be here shortly and I doubt if any of you vant to face vhat they vill do to you. No time to gas, just shot them and burn the bodies, burn everything leaves nothing that could connect to this place. After this is done you are all to report to that village to the north, seize it for the glory of the Führer!"

From the car the meek female driver watched as it seemed chaos sprung up at the camp. Nazi running, guns firing at every prisoner, buildings catching on fire and in the middle of it all were her superior Van Gann walking back towards the car, his eyes a glow with redness. Even though she had seen him walk towards her she had not seen him get inside the car, thus when he said "Van Vrinkle?" It had startled her enough that her round glasses had fallen off her face. Of course he had gotten a hold of them and placed them back onto her face in swift motions, "Van Vrinkle, get us back to the base, as soon as ve reach Berlin I have a nev assignment ready for you."

Rip Van Wrinkle nodded pulling the car out of the camp and starting towards the base. Their plane arrived quicker than they had expected, though they were delayed from entering it due to a telegram that required urgent response from Van Gann. Of course she did not read the message but after the business was done and they were once more heading towards the plane she had to ask, "Vhat did it say?"

"Nothing, a straggler in Egypt vas demanding to see me. Told them to open fire." Van Gann said entering the plane before Rip. As they flew he noticed something about her, although her long hair was straightened a few strands in the front curled outward in a spiral design. On the privacy of the plane they met, Van Gann pulling young meek Rip to him, theirs lips locking in passion.

He broke their kiss, and while he was working on having her top removed he tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze, "I promise you Van Vrinkle I will never let anything hurt you."

Van Gann's eyes shoot open; he was in a different hotel of course, having leaved Italy shortly following his meeting with Miraki he was now in North Africa. Looking down he noticed her was running his thumb over an old silver plated medal. Of course due to him carrying it around the abuse it had suffered made the inscription and imprints impossible to read. He knew however, he knew how and where he got it, and it made him enraged. His lip curled as he jammed the medal into his jacket pocket the darkly dressed Van Gann turned to look at the time, he had to leave soon for England.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hellsing family was in the process of their own work to rebuild after the attack. During the attacks on them and London they had lost dozens of good men, and an old family friend and butler. Integra had rather easily found a new butler, a rather young man for the profession but he was eager to start the job. It was while she was leading the new butler around the ruined mansion that it occurred to her to lay down a few special rules, even though Seras was more accepting of her vampire role it did still take some outside work to make her drink blood.

"Mr. Smithson, I did forget to mention a crucial area of the mansion." Integra said as the young brown haired butler followed her. She would not show him Seras that was more of a surprise one had to get used to instead of being shown. All Integra showed him was the hidden staircase leading to the basement. "Every two days you will find a meal dish covered in your quarters. You may see what's in it if you truly want but when it's in your quarters you are to take it down here. If you encounter the girl living down there you may give the dish to her personally, otherwise just leave it down there. Understood?"

"Y-yes…of course Master Hellsing." Alan Smithson told the woman shooting his glance between the staircase and the woman. "Um if you don't mind me asking. Exactly what kind of person lives down there?"

Integra merely smirked turning around to face Smithson, "Why, the kind standing behind you."

Smithson blinked, not finding it believable that someone could come down this hallway and get close to them without him ever hearing it. Shaking his head Smithson turned to look behind him. Of course the first thing he took a notice of was this girl's large bosom, he though it hard to ignore that tribute. The rest of her was hard to see because of the hat, glasses but he could see the blonde hair spiking out around her neck. By the rolled up sleeves of the jacket he took a good guess due to her pale skin color that she might be British.

"So this is supposed to be Walter's replacement? A kid?" Her voice did not match up to the presence she had built up, he expected a similarly booming voice like Integra gave yet instead Smithson heard a voice belonging more to a undergrad.

"Yes Seras this is the new butler. I seem to recall another new employee being called a kid." Smithson watched the two, so this other girl was called Seras, interesting name. While he watched Smithson noticed Integra's gaze dropping slightly before speaking again, "I see your arm is better."

"When I drink I can re-form it longer. This kid has no idea what he's getting into does he?"

"I'd figure you were more qualified to show him. Don't scare him too much police girl."

Smithson noticed Seras' lips form to a smirk, he must have been losing his mind for he through that for a split second Seras' teeth seemed almost like that of a shark, all razor sharp. He almost did not see her move past him and start down the stairs, "Prepare yourself kid, for the next time you see me you'll learn exactly what Hellsing is about."

The doorway to the basement closed behind Seras as Integra stood there lighting up one of her last cigars. "That is who lives down there. Don't be fooled for the consequences for failing any of the rules I told about handling her food will be severe. Come along." Smithson snapped back into his mental conscience as he hurried to catch back up with Integra. Continuing the tour of the mansion they finally stopped back at her formal office, "Any questions Mister Smithson?"

"Just one Miss. Hellsing. You recall the section of the mansion reserved for the defense staff, the soldiers you imply for the family's protection. Where are they? I mean I saw a few men but…not enough."

"Being dealt with, we have a new commander and a few more mercenaries coming in. Be weary though, this commander is American."

"American?

"Yes, a military criminal, a fighter. Former Captain Jim L. Redfield. He and his little band of mercenaries should be here by the end of the week. Go tell the remaining men would you?"

"Yes Miss Hellsing." Smithson said leaving the room as he made his way to small area of the mansion devoted to the soldiers. Smithson could not help but give a small smile to no one; perhaps he had finally found the job more suited to his traits.

He was surprised when he reached the quarters that the few soldiers there was were waiting for him, watching the doorway with smiles and smirks on their faces. "Right, gentlemen the new commander will be arriving soon, he'll be bringing a few more mercs with him so do try and get used to him will you?"

It was one mercenary, stout yet built properly for a front line soldiers scratched the scruff of his chin, "Sir, are we really suppose to take orders from this kid?"

Smithson was readying himself to say something, yet as his mouth opened he heard that odd voice of Seras come from behind him, "I'm afraid so guys." Turning around slightly annoyed that once more this Seras woman had snuck up behind him. When he looked however Smithson was shocked seeing the blonde woman partially through the wall, a black outline around the parts phasing through the wall. Smithson let out a scream with his young voice as his balance lost him and he fell backwards.

The soldiers were laughing at him as he kept staring at the blonde as she turned away from him removing her hat and glasses. When she turned back at him Seras seemed even less like the woman he kept seeing her as, the rest of her hair away from the neck was cut rather shortly, her face looking young and even with her red eyes she did not seem like the same woman who had intimidated him earlier. Smithson heard a gruff voice come from behind him as he stayed on the ground looking up at Seras, "What's the matter kid? Never seen a vampire before?"

"V-vampire? Did you just say that…that creature is a vampire?" Smithson asked his hand trembling heavily as he pointed at Seras.

For some time Seras only seemed to smiled politely at Smithson as she approached the kid kneeling in front of him. Then at this point Seras' lips curled apart revealing a smile of razor sharp teeth as she looked at him lazily through red irises, "Listen closely, I don't have time to fully explain what you need to know right now okay? Be a good butler and go attend Master Hellsing while I and the boys have a nice little chat. Will you do that for me?"

Smithson was still unable to move or react, even to the fact that Seras was close enough that her large bosom was pushing against his curled up knees. Eventually Smithson felt himself being pulled back up onto his feet, most likely from one of the soldiers. Once he regained his sense of balance he bolted to the door opening it widely as he ran out of the room, running down the hallway no longer out of fear, out of his own instincts hitting him. His Sadomasochist mind conflicting with his gut telling him to ignore those urges, a vampire was a damned creature one that could take punishment and give out something far more painful. Smithson almost couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he finally reached his quarters. Shutting the door behind him Smithson ran his gloved hands through his brown hair as he let out a hearty laugh, this job indeed was more suited for him than the previous.


	5. Chapter 5

Miraki stood in the midst of the cracked and burned street, looking out at the wreckage of the Big Ben clock tower. She still wore the gold jewelry aiding in her hair's braiding however instead of a full dress Miraki wore a dark blue blouse and skirt, even though she felt little empathy with most people she never liked to rub her wealth into the faces of others, especially those down on their luck like the English. She did not have to be there long, for finally Van Gann approached her, his smile rather kind compared to how he normally smiled, he still wore a tuxedo, but this one had longer coattails.

"Took you long enough Van Gann, I've been here a full week just waiting on you to get here." Miraki said without looking at Van Gann, acting as if she had barely noticed his arrival.

"I had some late term business that needed to be dealt vith. So I take it you nov see vhat I meant vhen I said there vas an heir correct?" Van Gann asked tilting his head ever slightly to the right as he looked at Miraki and nothing else met his gaze.

Miraki finally shot a smile back at Van Gann looking at him, "No need to beat around the bush Van Gann. I know what you're planning. A monster like you is also predictable."

"Oh? And exactly vhat are plans Miraki?"

Miraki looked back at the clock tower's wreckage the smile still as she began to speak, "You want to strike against the Hellsing family personally, but since you took such notice towards the heir I can assume your plans have something to do with Cain, am I correct?"

"My you are indeed a sharp one aren't you Miraki? Too bad my intentions are far from your predictions. Yes I vant to bring Cain back but not to smite Hellsing, but to bring us back into power."

Miraki was surprised that he was aiming that high for his goals but she would not let him see it, he got his kicks knowing he was ahead of others. "You're mad with age you know?"

"Of course, you've ever had a taste of pover and not go mad? Every time someone gains his pover or attempts to try something different they are usually seen tovards vith hostility. Don't bother trying to report me to the others, they have already aligned themselves vith me."

That was shocking to Miraki, more than enough to drop her guard and show Van Gann how much it surprised her, her eyes grew wide as she stared at Van Gann, "Y-you're mad! Even if you got Cain and the heir together there is no guarantee that it will work! It didn't last time."

"Not vork? My dear Miraki it vill vork! Cain it nov the strongest vampire on this Earth the heir might carry the same pover as he of Dracula but she has no idea vhat runs through her veins, doubtful if she had even gained a proper taste of pover. No, Miraki this time it vill be different, there vill be no competition and Cain vill bring us up onto the vorld to vhich ve should have inherited longed ago. They have already sent the Lieutenant and his band of merry men to the Hellsing mansion, by morning their vill be no stopping the resurrection, prepare you."

Back at the Hellsing mansion Smithson was pouring Integra a cup of tea, using his own family blend since it was cheaper to brew his own than to buy the rationed blend. As he entered Integra's office carrying the tray holding her filled cup he saw the madam putting her phone back down on the receiver. "Smithson, any word yet from Redfield?"

"I got word a few days back that the plane was held over in Scotland, he should arrive any minute now Miss. Hellsing." Smithson said grabbing the cup with his gloved fingers as he set the drink before the head of the Hellsing family. No sooner than he had let go of the cup did an alarm ring through out the building, "What is that? Fire?"

"After the last time we were attacked I had that alarm installed, it's specifically if we come under attack. Smithson lock that door and get a hold of the men through the secondary phone!" Integra ordered Smithson as he took a tight grip on the phone on her desk and started dialing for the basement level. "Shit! Why isn't Seras answering?"

Smithson did not answer her, knowing that doing so would be a rather idiotic move, most likely Seras knew the mansion was already under attack and was no longer in the basement. Taking a hold of the secondary phone, which was wall mounted Smithson shouted through the receiver after getting a connection, "What the hell is going on down there?"

"Smithson? Right Danny boy thought he saw something move outside, as he stepped outside to investigate he was gunned down, after that a small group of vampires started swarming the front of the mansion."

Damn Danny, he should have known better, "How are you guys holding up? Any sight from Seras down there?"

"Seras? No we haven't seen her all day. As for us we are holding them fairly easily, there might be a lot of them but their poorly trained. A few snuck past us though, I sent a few men after them but haven't heard from them yet, watch you."

He was in his mid-forties, one of the more experienced vampires sent on this operation and thus he had gotten though Hellsing's defenses easily as he was now looking for a waypoint, a place where he could hold out and attempt to sneak past the rest. As he ran down the hallway he noticed a mirror protruding from the wall with a staircase behind it, it must have been a hidden passage, and thus should be able to help him. However the presence hit him as soon as he was fully down the stairs, the presence of a vampire far more powerful than he.

He saw the figure, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, he was not sure just what she was, and the shadows surrounding her were thick. However the male vampire could not resist, surely this was not the strong vampire he felt. He raised his scoped assault rifle up to his sights and opened fire, knowing he was hitting her from the sounds of flesh hitting his bullets and the darker flying droplets of blood coming from her body. His clip ran empty; smirking to himself the male vampire started to reload, but stopped in his tracks when he looked back up at the vampire he had shot at.

The female stood up from the chair, blood running down her clothing and onto the stone floor. Soon though her bleeding stopped as the shadows seemed almost to reach out to her and heal her wounds. Looking up at him her eyes widened as her red pupils caught his eyes, the blonde female vampire tossed aside one sleeve of her jacket showing her left arm seized being normal at the shoulder as the rest of the appendage was more of a mass. Shadows ever moving around the area of her arm, looking up at the male she smirked exposing the razor sharp teeth, "Oh, you should be more cautious."

The male vampire's screams were almost music to Seras as the splattered blood of his useless corpse started to flow into her, "He wasn't much, shouldn't expect more worse upstairs but they sound like their struggling." Seras said as she reached at the wall grabbing a hold of her Harkonnen and started up the basement stairs.

Smithson and Integra stood in the office hearing the gun fire coming from outside as they waited for a clear idea of what to do. Suddenly though Smithson went towards the door during a moment of silence and began to unlock it. As he did so Integra shouted at him from her desk, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here master Hellsing." Smithson said swinging the door wide open, on the other side was a lone vampire, wearing a military uniform as he smirked, seeing Integra behind the young kid. Smithson had very little time to react as the vampire started opening fire from a submachine gun at Smithson.

Integra watched, first in horror as she heard the gun fired at Smithson standing in plain sight in the doorway. However her looked change to more to that of confusion as he noticed none of the bullets hitting Smithson. The vampire must have realized this too for he stopped shooting, Integra heard him cry out, "How the hell did you do that?"

Smithson stood there, his knees shaking ever slightly as he kept chanting over quietly to himself, "too close, too close." His hands were in front of him, fingers spread apart as between each finger were the bullets, every bullet caught before any could have hit him. Smithson looked out at the vampire who was in the process of reloading; dropping the bullets, letting them clank against the floor Smithson tilted his head down to the collar of his butler jacket as he took a hold of a butterfly knife in his mouth. The blade already out as he charged at the vampire, running rather fast for a human as he jammed the knife against the neck of the vampire.

Yanking the knife back out of the neck in a sweeping motion, holding the vampire's arms back as he let the creature bled holding the knife in between his teeth. Finally when the vampire stopped struggling Smithson let go, taking the knife out of his mouth and folded it back up sticking it in his collar once more. "I'll explain that later Sir Hellsing, right now I think though we should be making our way to the others."

Seras had finally reached the Hellsing soldiers, raising her cannon up, her left arm had returned to normal so she could aim the long weapon, picking off what remaining vampires she could see. She continued to fire at them till the lobby area was clear, strapping the cannon to her back Seras went around to areas the men were hiding and got them back to their feet, telling them to be prepared. However as she was doing this Seras spotted Integra and Smithson heading down the stairs towards them, "Master? What are you doing here? We're not sure their gone or not."

"If they aren't all gone what's left is easily handled. Where were you at the alarm? Tried getting a hold of you." Integra asked coldly looking at the newly imprinted bullet caused damage.

"One of them got into my room before I could respond; as soon as I got rid of him I headed up here to fend off their main entrance. What about you? How did you get through those sneaky bastards the men told me got past them?"

Integra smirked looking over at Smithson, "It would seem the kid is good at more things than I thought."

During the middle of their conversation however a straggling vampire rose back to his feet grabbing the machine pistol nearby as he aimed at Integra. However before they could react, by the time Seras had him in her sights and her cannon raised he suddenly had a bullet in his head. As the vampire fell forward a human looking man walked up the open front door of the mansion, He was tall, built like a heavy fighter with whatever muscles were exposed by his military appeal toned near perfectly. His chin was wide, lips cracked and scarred, blue eyes bleach blonde hair and a short nose with a crocked bridge. This man tossed his rifle across his broad shoulder and smirked, talking in a heavy Brooklyn accent, "They call me Redfield."


	6. Chapter 6

Jim Redfield held a nearly empty flask in his fingers, dangling it between his index, pointer and thumb, only the tips of his fingers held the plastic covering as he re-clasped the flask's opening, sticking it back in his jacket's left breast pocket. "So please do correct me if I'm wrong, Hellsing hunts vampires, what I shot when I got here was a vampire, that cutie over there is a vampire, and you, head Hellsing is the descendent of a long line of vampire hunters. Sounds about right?"

Seras and Smithson sighed as Integra shook her head before locking her gaze at the sitting Redfield, "Yes that's about the short version of it."

Redfield smirked letting out a light chuckle through his lips, "Well I guess that's what they mean by 'read the fine print.' I'll tell you what do, I'll now do this job for free, and never have to pay me whatever ya'll have for money. Well scratch that maybe enough to buy a burger every other day."

"Wait what? Why the bloody hell would you do that? Not as a complaint but you know it is something I would like to know the reason too."

Redfield chuckled once more sitting in the wooden chair overlooking the bunch of soldiers and the three before him, "Well every kid has a dream right? Some want to be policemen, me I always wanted to fight. You vampires, your hard to kill aren't ya?"

Seras noted that Redfield was talking to her, as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, hard to kill."

"Than it's settled." Redfield said rising to his feet giving Integra a salute, "I will fight for you Miss. Hellsing. Now let me see the men I'll be leading." Redfield said giving a smile to the Integra, Smithson and Seras as he went over to the other side of the lobby where the soldiers waited.

"Well, this will be rather interesting." Smithson said watching Redfield pull the men out of the lobby, most likely back to their quarters.

"Smithson, care to explain what you were doing with a knife in the first place?" Integra asked looking at the teen coldly.

"Well about that…personal matters."

"Mr. Smithson, I gave you this job because you seemed like I could trust you. Now either you tell me why you had a knife or I'm firing you."

"Well concerning the knife…Look its not like I was planning anything, I'm surprised this missed past the eyes of who suggested me. I'm sick, in the mind. I'm young, my um sex drive is extreme and well…pain is my only way of handling it."

Seras rolled her red irises as he walked off, this was not a conversation she neither needed nor asked to hear. Instead she went to see how Redfield was dealing with the men, she was curious. She had heard that he was coming with some other mercenaries yet arrived alone; they did not have enough men to last much longer. She had gotten no more than halfway down the damaged hallway when she heard one of her men shout, "What?"

Seras rushed into the room and saw Redfield taking another sip from his flask as the same soldier looked at him, "You can't be serious. There is no way we're working with that Irish bunch."

Seras looked around at the bunch before locking her gaze on Redfield, "What is the chatter about?"

"Well you see we don't have nearly enough troops to last too many attacks like that last one. So I contacted the mercenary group simply calling themselves the Irishmen, and you're soldiers don't like it."

"Those guys are reckless! Suicidal even!" The blonde stout mercenary said.

"All the more perfect for this job, rather have fighters who are willing to throw their lives away. Besides there was no other option, not many mercs wanting to work in England now a day and there isn't enough time to form a team together if I could."

Seras only looked at Redfield; he was already trying to work things in his favor. Nonetheless she could not say anything, any kind of men willing to work was better than none. He was right; they only had about ten men still left not nearly enough for a defense. "I think you'll be surprised, these men that are here survived hell on Earth. You'll have to train these Irishmen the things these guys know by heart."

"I realize this now girl, now that I see that we aren't dealing with normal people anymore."

Seras did not stick around for much more, the way he had called her girl; it was in the exact tone that the previous captain Pip had called her. When she returned to Integra and Smithson at first she had not seen the new person who had arrived. When she did see her Seras was slightly shocked to see Miraki standing there casually, Seras wondered how she even gotten here without them noticing.

Integra looked directly at Seras once she was close, "You knew she was a vampire didn't you police girl?"

Seras was at a lost of words, she could tell Integra was not pleased at this information, reverting back to her old nickname instead of how they grew to call each other by first name. However as Seras was readying to speak Integra raised her hand, "Does not matter now, we learned where these vampires came from. They got their orders from a Lieutenant hiding out in Sicily, I want you to go get him and take Redfield in case we lose touch with you."

"Sir Integra, do you think that's wise? The men just got there captain and we don't know how long this might take. With both of us gone the Mansion will be crippled if an attack happens." Seras asked scratching the back of her head looking at Integra.

Integra smirked looking back at Seras, "Fair enough than, take Smithson with you, show him just what Hellsing is."

"Um pardon me madam, but I'm not really the soldier type." Smithson asked out of his concern of life.

"You'll be fine, just listen to every word Seras says and follow every order. Now get going you two by the time you reach the air strip there'll be a plane waiting. Miraki come with me."

Smithson and Seras watched the tan woman being practically dragged into the improvised office of Integra before Smithson felt the eyes of Seras looking down at his fifteen year old form "Won't cause too much trouble will you?"

"Me? Of course not Miss. Victoria. J-just give the word and I'll follow you into hell and back." Smithson said looking back at the blonde vampire.

"Good, that seems to be our business now a day."


	7. Chapter 7

The plane ride was not too bad, at least Smithson through so. Integra had arranged only one seat while Seras stayed in cargo resting in her coffin. Smithson only assumed such conditions were both a part of a punishment on Seras for withdrawing the information concerning Miraki, and that it must be uncomfortable. The ride was long though, they did not reach the hotel in Sicily till after sunset, which happened to make things easier, less people around to see Smithson carry a large coffin around.

Placing the coffin in the dimly lit hotel room Smithson went to lock the door as Seras rose out of the casket. As Smithson turned back to retrieve Seras the blood pack of type AB blood he noticed he had changed from what he usually saw her in. She was wearing a red stained uniform top, seemingly to come a few sizes too small around her bosom and as she rose up Smithson noticed a similarly designed skirt that was both too short and too tight. To finish up this appeal Seras wore thigh high white stockings, when she stood out of the coffin she reached back in and pulled out her long barrel 30mm cannon, Harkonnen.

Smithson stood there shocked before, without realizing the loudness of his voice shouted at Seras, "Ever heard of subtly?"

"I don't know ever heard of puberty? This there a phone around here?" Seras asked sitting in the only chair, which was pushed into the small wooden table and pulled out a rag from her right breast pocket, rubbing it down the barrel of Harkonnen, Seras silently smirking to herself as she clean her cannon.

Smithson silently grinded the two rows of his teeth as he tossed the blood pack onto the table going over to the bed side. Sure enough a white phone was resting on its large base, both stained with age. Lifting the phone off the base Smithson called the long distance number of the Hellsing Mansion. After hearing the phone ringing four times Smithson finally heard the click of the other line picking up, "Madam we arrived. What are you're orders?"

Soon Smithson covered the mouthpiece of the phone as he called Seras over. Handing the phone over to Seras Smithson got up to watch for approaching suspicious vehicles. As he was doing this Integra began to speak to Seras, "Kill them all Seras, from what Miraki is willing to tell me this guy has turned most of the police who already are most likely heading to protect him into vampires and ghouls. There might be one or two humans left but…if there isn't a way of avoiding them kill them all understand?"

"B-but Integra."

"But nothing Seras, I understand for someone like you this could be difficult but you have too. We can't take any chances; if even one freak is left alive we will only be back down there later, and again and again. Would you rather kill a few humans or end up having to kill half of them as ghouls? Now get out there and show this Lieutenant what happens when you deal with Hellsing!" Integra shouted through the phone, slamming her end of the receiver on Seras.

Smithson looked over at Seras, seeing her head down and her blonde bangs covering most of her face as she dropped the receiver back onto the base. She had stopped cleaning her cannon as she just stood there. Still looking down Seras went back to her coffin and lay Harkonnen back in, "I'm going."

"M-miss Victoria, would it not be safer to wait here till we know for certain if this lieutenant is even there?"

Suddenly Seras reached out, grapping Smithson's collar of his tuxedo shirt. Looking down at him with her glowing red eyes as he lips curled up, "He's there alright, and you stay here no matter what you hear me Smithson? Don't you dare leave this room."

"Y-yes…Miss Victoria." Smithson said as Seras let go of him, yanking the blood pack off the table as she ripped it apart, letting some of its contents run across he fingers and onto the floor as she chugged what little of the blood left she could. Smithson watched in awe as Seras' left arm started to lose its shape, becoming darker and more free-flowing. Her eyes glowing feverishly as she tossed the empty blood pack to the ground. Sprinting towards the window, her shadow like arm flowing behind her almost like a cloak as she jumped through the stain-glass window, the fragments of broken glass bothering her none as for a brief second her shadow arm seemed to take the shape of wings and propelled her upward, after getting more distance between herself and the ground Seras' shadow arm consumed her in a reddish light as she zipped off like a strike of lightening to where she was told the vampire was.

Smithson finally found the feeling back in his legs as he bolted to the shattered window, looking out into the brisk night to see the red lightening jolt against the sky. However as he became fully evolved in the sight the shouts of the Italian language rose up from behind him as the owner crashed into the room. Smithson turned around hoping he had not seen Seras' exit as he rose his hands up in a defensive manner, "Now now sir, let's try and talk this out nicely."

The Lieutenant as he was known as smiled sitting in the plush chair in his hotel room sipped at a glass of ice and American whiskey. His hair a violent red scars around his lips and fingers, a chin built seemingly as a sculpture of Greek era. However as he started to take another sip the hotel phone started to ring, and seeing no harm of it the Lieutenant picked up the receiver, "`Ello?"

"Evening Mister Bruno."

"Oh Van Gann, interesting for you to call me this late at night."

"Yes, it just occurred to me I forgot to mention the best part of your job. Your attack vas completely and utterly pointless. In fact the Hellsing vampire Seras Victoria is coming straight for you."

The Lieutenant was dumbfounded as he slowly rose to his shaky legs grasping the phone tightly as his glass fell to the ground, breaking apart as the whiskey started to seep into the carpet, "You…you knew didn't you?"

"Of course I did, it vas necessary. I need to see vhat Seras can really do, get her and Hellsing rallied up and eager to fight. Believe me Bruno I am vatching you right now, Seras vill not find me but I can still see everything good enough. Goodbye Herr Lieutenant, it vas a pleasure to knov you."

The click of the phone going dead, Van Gann had sentenced him to death and only at the brink of his death was willing to tell him. Suddenly breaking into a sprint and met up with the night watchman he had turned into a vampire when he first got here, "You! Gather everyone up!"

"Easy boss what's the rush?"

"The rush is that if we don't get everyone here and prepared quickly we'll all be killed by a vampire far superior than me."

Thus the watchmen prepared, gathering what little weapons they had, breaking open the locked doors which contained the ghouls that they had collectively turned, and letting the ghouls roam the hotel feasting on any poor soul remaining behind as the watchmen took cover facing the front door, the Lieutenant waiting up on the balcony of the second floor right outside the door to his room holding a wooden carved Dirk short dagger.

The silence, it was starting to get to the Lieutenant and the men. Maybe Van Gann had called bluff and was merely fooling them, after all how Hellsing could have learned where he was? The men he had sent would rather die painfully than rat him out. Lieutenant chewed and gnawed on his bottom lip, the blood running out and down his chin as he waited. Stiff as a board, ready to strike at a moments notice, eyes focused on nothing but the door waiting for any signs of a vampire, he would not die; the Lieutenant would not let himself be killed by an English woman.

Soon though the Lieutenant got his wish, as the front door splintered open, the shattered fragments scattering across the lobby floor, even before all the pieces of the once sturdy door could hit the floor there came the clanking sound of boots on the tile. Looking at the door angrily the Lieutenant saw Seras, in her tit fitting shirt skirt and low cut boots. Her overall under impressive appearance made the Lieutenant ignore the sight of Seras' shadow, blade like arm which as he looked spread out from her body in seemingly random patterns. "This? This is the vampire that killed my men and now seeks my head? Kill her! Kill her and bring me her head!"

The men opened fire, the two or three humans in their midst as well. All firing upon Seras Victoria, with little luck. Her fluid movements, quick stepping were seemingly too much for the guards too handle, none being able to hit her. That was until Seras moved in for the kill, slowing down as she took a hold of the guard's head. However in doing so and not killing him instantly she left herself open for the guard's bullets and soon following the rest. Bullets raining against and through her, ripping her skin and clothing apart as if it was nothing, soon her muscles and bones became more visible than her flesh. The guards started to smirk as her body fell over, when Seras hit the ground the guards started to reload their weapons.

It was silence once again as the Lieutenant looked down at the bloodied and battered corpse of Seras, golden silence till a laugh rolled out. The laugh ever getting louder as soon the battered body of Seras shot back onto her feet, the shadows reaching out and gripped to her form, allowing her wounds and torn clothes to return to a state before hand, her wounds healing from the shadows. "This is it, this is why master loved fighting so much than? The utter sense of being superior, it's wonderful!" Seras said as she suddenly leapt back at her normal speed, which even to comparison to average vampires was a threshold faster.

The Lieutenant watched first in horror and than in anger as Seras ran right through the guards, ripping them to shreds with the combination of her vampiric strength and that arm, that shadowy mass for an arm, slicing through the guards like they butter. The Lieutenant looked angrily at the scene, tightening his grip on the Dirk holding it before him in an attempt to fend off Seras. However over the course of one blink Seras had leapt up the balcony and as the Lieutenant opened his eyes Seras was less than centimeters from his face, her lips curled in a demonic smile, revealing the rows of razor teeth.

The Lieutenant shrieked raising his Dirk in defense; yet as he was bringing it back for power the mass of shadow Seras had leapt at him, slicing through his wrist off with ease. The Lieutenant looked down at his bloodied detached hand hit the floor, "How in the hell…" He said before looking back at the ever frightening Seras Victoria, "I'm going to die…"

Seras reached out grabbing the Lieutenant's head in her normal hand, yanking him over so his body leaned over the edge. Ever tightening her grasp on his head Seras ignored his screams, "You dare to attack me and my master, to bring us down. No, your too gun happy to have gotten the troops together. Who sent you?"

"V-van Gann! That bastard wanted Hellsing down, but I heard his pet Miraki went to warn them, so he betrayed me. Never told me you were coming, please I don't want to die!" The Lieutenant said as blood rained down his face from his scalp, Seras' fingers pushing on the skin of his face, his teeth cracking under the pressure of her palm.

"You know, I didn't want to be a vampire either, yet alone die. You really think after what I've done you or all people will receive my mercy?" Seras said smiling down at the Lieutenant, not like before, this last smile she gave him was soft, gentle. A smile of kindness. The Lieutenant did not fully see this as the blood ran into his eyes and past his lens. Soon the bones of his skull began to crack and snap under Seras' grip. Her hand forged a fist around what little remains there was of the Lieutenant's head as his body fell back to the first floor, splattering amongst the remains of his comrades.

That following morning Smithson began to get things together for their leave, Seras was preparing herself to slumber in her coffin. There was no talk between them, not out of anger or any other human emotion; it was more that neither had anything that needed to be said to the other. However as Seras started to enter her coffin the door to their room was bashed in, the center being pushed inward due to the kick of a booted foot on the other end.

Smithson could not see too much detail of this man's face, he was tall, blonde hair cut at a near uniform length from the back of his neck to the sides of his face. On his pale face was a pair of circular rimmed glasses, he wore a dark overcoat outline, like his more inner clothing with gold. Around his neck hang a crucifix which hang loosely down to his chest. The right side of his face was severely scared; clearly at some point most of that half of his face was gone.

Smithson only watched as Seras rose back up smirking as she walked towards the other blonde. The blonde holy man raised a fist pulling his left arm back with a famine scream, as Seras too raised her right fist pulled the arm back for power. This continued for some time, five times each blonde would pull back a fist and strike the other with the full blow as the same time. After the fifth punch Seras grinned, blood trailing out of the left corner of her lips as she rose Harkonnen and aimed the barrel at the other blonde, equally the priest looking blonde reached into his jacket, sense his glasses had flown off his face Smithson could see his blue eyes widen with glee as he pulled out two small pistols aiming at Seras.

Soon as the two faced each other a stout pale priest came rushing into the room catching his breath, "Heinkel stop this! Iscariot can not deal with Hellsing in our current state."

"Fuck Iscariot, I can beat this vhore." The Heinkel said ignoring the words of the priest as his fingers began to put pressure on the pistols triggers. Smithson gulped, he had been silently moving to the side and seeing that he meant to have a fight here and now Smithson sprung, moving as fast as his legs could as he rammed his elbow into the chin of Heinkel.

The priest was as surprised as Smithson was that striking Heinkel with a now sore elbow was able to knock him out, letting his head hit the carpeted floor. The priest quickly picked Heinkel up and flew the limp body over his shoulders and started to exit the room, "Please, we do not want a commotion." With that short plea the priest left with Heinkel.

Smithson looked over at Seras who was laying her cannon back in the coffin, "Um…Miss Victoria, who was that?"

Seras smirked once more standing up and turning to face Smithson, "Heinkel Wolfe—the genderless freak of the Iscariot."

"Yes well um…who's Iscariot?"

"Oh? Master Integra forgot to tell you about them? I'll feel you in when we get room. Right now though, I can't wait to return to England."


	8. Chapter 8

Van Gann smirked walking down the old, cold stone steps; yes everything was indeed becoming more and more perfect. Seeing just what Seras could do helped Van Gann decide it was time to resurrect Cain. Even for the pervious Dracula Cain was a match for, yet neither could gain a clear advantage over the other, which made this girl perfect for Cain. She had the same powers as her master once did, but she did not know how to use them to the full extent like Alucard did, and for all Van Gann knew she only had one familiar.

Of course the problem in the past with people trying to resurrect Cain was that it either required the blood of a powerful vampire, of several buckets of virgin blood. The last time he had tried too Van Gann wanted to live through it, wanted to see Cain's power, but now times were different. Van Gann was to use him to bring Cain back to life; his memories would easily help Cain identify the blonde Vampire heir.

Van Gann walked down into the stone tome, seeing the mangled corpses with torn throats, dried trails of blood running towards an Egyptian crafted stone coffin. Lifting the lid with ease Van Gann let the stone fall to the ground, cracking. Inside rested the dried up corpse of what seemed like a man. Van Gann sighed as he worked the jaw of the corpse open and reached for one of the old daggers on the ground, it was time. Van Gann stood over the corpse's mouth and pressed the knife against his own throat, he should not worry, after all Cain will gain the knowledge he needs from his blood. Thus Van Gann pressed the blade against his flesh and sent it across his neck in a quick smooth motion.

He stood up out of the coffin, steeping his right foot out onto the ground before his left, his full six foot tall figure standing tall as he held the dried up body of his servant Van Gann, tossing him aside. His tanned face scanned the stone walls, his attire having not changed since his first death, and thus was little more than ragged tan colored robes. His head clean shaven, not a speck of hair on his head as it seemed there almost weren't follicles on his scalp, as well upon his brow, not even eyebrows or eyelashes existed on his face.

Cain walked out of the stone area, rather surprised when he reached ground level to find a brightly lit home. The interior decorated with high class furniture and art pieces, and the walls painted a pearl white, untarnished by human hands. As Cain walked bare footed he was not surprised that this home was seemingly deserted, but what did surprise him was when he reached a small dining area. For on the table were several photographs, both in color and monotone of the girl. The blonde that Van Gann's memories claimed to be Dracula's heir.

He felt the other presence now, he did not care, and if this other person was hostile he could handle it without raising much of an effort. However, who ever this being was it did not even seem to attempt to fight against Cain, or raise even attention to it. That was of course till a feminine voice rose from his right shoulder, young and highly pitched with young age, "So…when do you want to deal with them?"

"Later," Cain began to speak, picking up upon the modern variation of English perfectly from all the memories, "Van Gann was a headstrong fool, expecting me to be some sort of demon that strikes any opponent that fancies me, isn't there town practically destroyed?"

"Yes."

"That is enough of a reason to make them a downed enemy, a wounded enemy is an easy enemy. No, I will not attack them for some time. Give these…Hellsing time to rebuild, get things back to how they were before hand. I guess though that we must start getting our own affairs in order, get the numbers up and figure out these Hellsing. Wouldn't you agree…Yumie?"

Cain turned around with the smirk on his face, the best kept secret of a dead man; he doubted if Van Gann even had realized that she still existed. There before him stood the young woman, her nun issued robes tightly wrapping amongst the curves of her body, the long raven hair hanging low now, concealing her eyes. Her lips staying in a smirk, exposing her teeth, and along her neck was a scar, a mark of the healing that had to be done to bring her back, "Yep, a start would be wise."


End file.
